Are We Still Heroes?
by N.D. Stark
Summary: After the battle of Ultron, most of the East Coast was left in ruin. The Avengers disappeared. Only a few survived the battle, Pepper Potts; as Rescue, Tony Stark; as Iron Man, Steve Rogers; as Captain America, Janet van Dyne; as The Wasp, Clint Barton; as Hawkeye, and Peter Parker; as Spider Man. They are now on the West Coast. Will they return? (T just in case) [Pepperony/ PPx OC
1. Prologue: Battle of the Century

**HEY my beloved fans! Thank you for reading this, hope your inspiration buds start running, and hope you love this. I wrote this because I felt really devastated about... ok you have to wait for 2020 (is that it?) for the truth, because I was about to give you a HUGE spoiler. And that might have given too much away! Well, ma fans, enjoy yourselves and read on. And tell me if you cried here. That is actually the main goal. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own the Avengers or Spider Man!**

* * *

**_Tony Stark POV_**

I pushed myself off the cracked pavement, narrowing my now sore eyes. Thankfully no one could see the fear on my face, because of the damaged helmet that now covered it. I looked at Steve, offering my hand in help. He took it and lent down over his knees, breathing hard.

"You OK Capcicle?" I asked sarcastically, only to be rewarded by Steve's annoyed look.

I sighed and heaved him up. Steve looked at me again.

"Still sarcastic, even if you know you might die?"

"Sarcastic? I am simply making the mood lighten."

It was hard to be happy though. Many of the taller towers had collapsed, including my own, which Pepper had gotten trapped in. I tried to get her out, but she had told me to go on and destroy Ultron. I regretted ever creating the thing. But I did it for Pym's sake. Good thing he hadn't lived to fight this battle. I looked at Steve, who was still trying to catch his breath. It was painful enough to see my closest team mates go down. I remembered Clint's body on the pavement, his skin turning a sickly green, poisoned from one of the darts in the robots. Janet had been crushed under the top of the Empire State building. T-Challa had gone down under a pile of robots, and eventually the glow of his hand blades had faded. Bruce had been anti gammafied, and easily taken out. Usually he would have been thankful for the cure, but now, or then he found out how important it was. Natasha had taken a few poison darts to the back; Thor had tried to help her, only to get shot in the back of the head.

"Ready?" Steve asked, shaking me from memory.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I answered, my voice wavering.

We ran through the collapsing streets, bodies strewn left and right. _We can't lose now. _Then I spotted something moving.

"Parker!" I called. He raised a bloody arm in response. He had fallen in an awkward position on a car, only being able to twist slightly to see them before crying out.

"Go get 'em chief." he answered. "I'll make it."

I bit my lip, wishing I could help, but I didn't want to lose Steve among the dust and gravel. We ran faster, stopping sometimes to catch our breaths. Eventually we came to central park, now flattened to a plain dirt covered expanse. A few shrubs and tree trunks stuck up here and there. Ultron stood, almost unharmed, save a few dents, in the middle.

_"My playthings." _He boomed in a robotic voice. _"Come to die."_

"Never!" Steve shouted, even though his tone of voice revealed how anxious he was.

Ultron simply laughed, and I charged, ALMOST taking him by surprise. I fired a blast out of my hand reactors, but was knocked aside. I don't know if Ultron was aiming, but I hit the closest tree, and screamed in pain as I heard a blood curdling _CRACK! _and felt a rippling sensation up my spine. I slumped onto the ground, still wide awake. Steve looked back at me.

_'I'm sorry' _His face seemed to say.

He charged Ultron, who had been closing in me. Ultron was taken by surprise; and he fell to the ground with a clatter. The two grappled, Steve making aim for Ultron's face, Ultron dodging and nearly throwing Steve, Steve hitting Ultron with a rock he had picked from the rubble far behind. Then I looked to the sky, tears leaking out of my eyes, and saw a small shape flitting, sometimes falling in Ultron's direction. Janet. She fired her stinging balls out of her hand into Ultron's face, even though she was just wasting the last of her energy. Ultron's face started to melt. Steve chopped the broiling head off with his bettered shield, and tossed it into the burning brush as it split into pieces, allowing it to melt even faster. Soon it was just a chunk of melting iron. Janet picked up a small wire, the one I had told everyone was important, and dragged it up, up, up until it was hard to see her. Then the wire (still visible) started to spin, faster and faster and even faster, until it was launched towards the harbor, far away. Janet fell, exhausted, into Steve's trembling hands, and he too collapsed. I watched in shock is this happened, and it still took me a while to register it. I attempted to stand, pushing myself up on my arms, but my shaking legs gave out underneath the weight of my body as I cried out again. I collapsed, trembling, to the cold rocky ground. My eyes looking at Steve's body, hunched over Janet's, who had grown to a regular size. I again tried, and managed to crawl towards them.

I hefted myself over Steve, crying, my back still roaring in pain.

_'No.'_ I thought to myself._'It can't be over now. It just... can't'_

I screamed at the sky, the sound echoing through the expanse of the broken buildings. I tried and failed to pull them closer. Holding them closer as I cried, I heard the sound of jets. I looked up, seeing Pepper lowering herself to the ground. She had found the Rescue suit. I knew she would. She grabbed me before I collapsed half heartedly, Pepper catching me before I hit the ground. Her face plate lifted up, and I saw her tear graced face.

"You did it." She whispered, tears tearing down the sides of her face.

"Not in time." I whispered back.

I felt the world start to spin, and everything started to fade out. I gripped Pepper's arms.

"I love you..." I choked, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Known Mystery

**HEY MA PEEPS! How ya doing, how's your day been, and let's just get on with the story! Hope you all love, and review. Let's visit out beloved billionaire shall we? Oh, and P.S. you will get to meet someone new! (OC)****  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own the Avengers or Spider-Man!**

**CLIAMER!: I DO own Liz, Oreo and Boone!**

* * *

Tony forced his eyes open, even though they where heavy and hard to move. At first his sight was blurry, but it slowly cleared, revealing he was in a hospital room. Across from him, although Tony was still trying to process he was still alive, was Peter (Parker) sleeping soundly. In the next bed over from him was Janet, now regular sized, who had a cast on one of her slim legs, and bandages in multiple places. She too, was sleeping. Steve was in the bed next to Tony, also asleep, but covered head to toe in bandages. Tony spotted Pepper sitting in a chair, hunched over, asleep. Tony smiled weakly.

"Hey Pep."

Pepper yawned and blinked then suddenly looked around, remembering where she was. She quickly glanced at Tony, and grinned with a worried expression plastered to her face.

"Oh Tony!" She said, bursting to tears.

Then she explained it all. She and some surviving soldiers had found Peter in the street, and they had found Tony, Steve and Janet in the destroyed expanse of central park. They had also found searched for the other Avenger's bodies, and found out that Clint was still alive. He was going through surgery right now. Tony smiled as tears crept into his eyes. At least some of them where ok. He added the numbers, and concluded it. There where still six of them alive. Unless you didn't count Pepper in, who wasn't really an official Avenger. He sighed in relief and grief.

"Where are we?" Tony asked, eyeing a plate on the bedside table.

"Bend Oregon." Pepper answered. "You guys got surgery in Portland at OHSU, but Fury ordered you to a more remote place, and Bend was the nearest place with a hospital. Clint is still in Portland though. He will be here soon."

Tony slumped his previously lifted head back into the pillow. He turned towards Peter, who was now starting to wake up.

"Ugh." He muttered, rubbing his eyes with his mobile arm."What the Heck happened?"

Pepper filled him in, and he fell into the same state as Tony.

"Fury is still alive? I thought he drowned when the Helicarrier crashed..." Peter grimaced.

"Apparently he is still alive." Tony muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Elizabeth **

Elizabeth trotted her horse, Oreo to the parking lot. She tied him to a tree in one of the yard next to a window where some younger patients where. Elizabeth came here to the city hospital every day to visit patients and talk with the doctors. Today they had let her bring her dog, Boone, to cheer up some of the patients who where lower down. She smiled at Betty, who worked at the front counter.

"Elizabeth Hawkin, reporting for duty!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Oh Lizzy!" Betty answered, typing in the her information. "We have some new patients today!"

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, exited

"Their names are Tony, Peter, Steve and Janet. They sure could use the company! Tony's wife, Pepper is the only one staying here for them."  
"I'll be up there at 12:30. I wonder why they got stuck here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Betty.

"Oh dear, that's classified." Betty answered in an apologetic tone. "All I know is that they where flown in from Portland. And there's another on they way. Clint I believe."

"I guess I'll head to the kids room then!" Elizabeth answered, still curious. She distantly remembered the names, but the memory was fuzzy and old, and it was a few years ago when she heard them.

Elizabeth entered the kids waiting room, where Boone was flooded by impatient children. Around 12:00 She started taking 2 minute runs at the older people's rooms. She did hear a little about the newcomers from Mr. Oster, a kind older man with wrinkles and whitening hair. He said they where rushed by from time to time for minor surgery.

Then the time arrived. Elizabeth liked to spend a little longer with newer patients, and she would have plenty of time to interrogate them. She rode in the elevator, Boone squirming in her arms. Betty had told her she would let them know she was coming, as not to surprise them. She walked to the end of the hall, into one of the four person rooms, and knocked lightly on the door.

A tall red haired woman opened the door, greeting her. Elizabeth stepped in and spotted the most handsome boy she had ever seen. It was hard to tell how tall he was, due to the sheets, but even in his wounded state, he made her heart scream.

* * *

**Pepper**

The lady who worked at the front desk, Betty had told her that Elizabeth was coming to visit them. Elizabeth apparently spent time with patients and occasionally brought her therapy dog, Boone, along with her to cheer up guests. Pepper heard a brisk knock on the oaken door and jumped up to answer it. She peeked out the door, spotting a tall girl who was probably 16. She had a narrow face and was very tan, hence the sun shining brightly outside. A heavy splash of freckles dotted her face, and her green eyes seemed to reflect the rays of the sun. She had long blonde hair that was let down, a few tiny braids peeking from behind her ears.

"Hello!" Pepper greeted warmly. "You must be Elizabeth!"

"Indeedy I am!" She said in a sing song voice. "You must be Pepper."

Pepper nodded, spotting an over hyper basset puppy in her arms. The dog started to sniff and lick her face.

"Ms. Betty has told us all about you." Pepper said, grinning as she opened the door wider.

Pepper saw Tony raise an eye at the girl, but otherwise said nothing. They had a short conversation, learning more about Bend. They learned that it had a small spot on the Oregon trial, and was a pit stop for most people back then. Then it was turned into a logging town, explaining the big mill in the center of the town. Now the mill and the area around was a shopping center. They had a huge farming complex in the outer reaches, and Bend was a popular vacation spot for skier and hikers.

Eventually the girl left having befriended Peter and Tony. The door closed quietly and Peter's eyes gleamed in a mischievous way.


	3. Chapter 2: Fear and a Hidden Truth

**I did a new thing, I am doing this:  
**

**Name's POV = Centered around Person****_Name's POV_ = Person's POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Avengers or Spider-Man!**

* * *

**Janet**

Janet woke up the day after Tony and Peter, shocked to find they where the only ones left. She sighed in relief when she heard Clint's surgery was going well. She was still very pissed at something. Or somebody. She didn't eat much, nor did the others. All they did was sit there. Elizabeth visited the next day when Steve woke up. Janet liked her. Elizabeth's dog, Boone, loved Janet, and was always trying to jump on everyone's bed to see who was in them. It wasn't long after that Janet was able to walk around with a splint. Tony was still having a difficult time due to his back. Peter and Steve where doing pretty well though.

No more than three days after Elizabeth had started to visit, Clint was wheeled in.

"Clint!" The all chorused, earning a few smiles from the nurses.

"Hey guys." He said, his voice muffled by the tubes going up his nose.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm alright." He said, waving the question off.

"Is it true Fury is still alive?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yes..." Clint sighed. Everyone wither groaned, rolled their eyes, or sighed with him.

Fury was the last person they wanted alive.

* * *

It had already been a month. Time had seemed to speed by when Elizabeth was there. Fury had immediately called them in to the new Helicarrier, which was about a third of the size of the old one. It was like a miniature model, and could only hold about ten planes compared to the fifty the old one could. Sadly, Tony had to be wheeled in because his back still wasn't in good shape. Clint had been able to walk, but was still recovering. Steve still had some bumps and bruises, and had a slight limp, although hardly noticeable. Peter was using his arm well, it seemed like it had never been broken. Janet herself could walk fine, though she limped a bit as well.

"We need you to go on a mission." Fury stated once they where seated at the table.

Pepper's face started to turn red. Tony and Peter glanced nervously at each other. Janet looked down at the table and covered her ears.

Pepper blew up. "WE JUST SURVIVED THE FREAKING ALMOST END OF THE WORLD! FOR PETE'S SAKE FURY WE SHOULD BE RETIRED FROM THIS NONSENSE!"

Fury just looked at her, his face expressionless. "This one is easy." He said. "Don't worry. And Potts, I don't even think you sign up for the job."

Pepper looked like she could yell again, but Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked questioningly.

Fury pulled over a hologram, a young girl, maybe sixteen, was running from a furiously burning barn, tears streaming down her narrow freckled face.

"Elizabeth?" Pepper asked, shocked.

"And I believe she knows the truth about you." Fury said, his scowl unchanged.

"What about her?" Tony asked, anger rising in his voice.

"This." Fury switched to a different hologram. The screen showed a large hole blown into the side of a mountain, the hollowed out inside revealed. The camera had zoomed in on a small blonde haired girl. She peered over the edge, glancing back into a small compartment edged by glass windows. She stepped back into it, took a breath and ran straight for the edge. She jumped of, plummeting. Peter's eyes widened, Pepper's hand was over her mouth. Suddenly the girl changed. He body shrank even small, her arms elongating into majestic wings. Soon before their eyes was a golden eagle.

"Wha- I- I..." Pepper started.

"Lizzy?" Peter asked out loud. Shocked.

Fury nodded grimly. "She was taken captive and used in an experiment for the Red Skull, and was injected with something we still haven't yet identified. It allowed her to have not only remarkable speed and flexibility, but the ability to change into anything that is alive."

Pepper looked at him, a worried and shocked expression plastered to her face. "How old is this footage?"

"The second; about five years." Fury answered. "The first is live areal feed."

"What do we have to do?" Steve asked, concern hidden in his voice.

"We need to brief her." Fury said simply. Janet knew nothing else would escape his lips unless he got drunk, which had only ever happened once.

"Let's suit up." Janet managed. She looked at Elizabeth. Who knew she would have to capture one of her best friends?

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Elizabeth gazed out the window for some time before adding the finishing touches to a droid design on her computer. She leaned back in the chair, staring at her painted ceiling absentmindedly. There was something strange about the bunch of people she had met at the hospital. She was sure of it. She gazed towards the old barn, some of the horses where grazing peacefully out in the moonlight. Suddenly, something clicked. Elizabeth raced to her computer, quickly tapping the keys.

_Tony and Pepper_ She typed into the search box.

Her eyes widened as she found an article about Tony *cough* _STARK _marrying Pepper. She found another about Steve and Janet. Apparently, Tony was _Iron Man_, Steve was _Captain America_, Janet was _THE Wasp_, and Pepper was _Rescue. _

_'That means Pete is Spider-Man.' _She thought to herself angrily. Her only friends had lied to her.

Elizabeth looked out the window again. A strange car had pulled into the gravel driveway. A car she knew all too well. The moon made the car look even darker black than it already was, making her shiver in recognition. Someone in a hazmat suit stepped out. It would have looked ridiculous if she didn't know what was happening. They were coming for her. For _HER_. Several more stepped out of the back, all carrying strange guns. The first strode confidently up to the door, banging has green gloved hand on the door. Elizabeth stood still at the window, her moth frozen halfway open, tears of fear already starting to creep in. She turned as she heard the door being banged on again. She was shivering uncontrollably now. She stepping back and her back hit the stained glass window. Suddenly a sound of splintering wood and marching feet echoed through the small farm house. Elizabeth started shaking her head side to side, as if saying no, still shaking uncontrollably. One of the men opened the door, and upon spotting her, shot a charge of electricity in her direction. Elizabeth dodged her instincts kicking in almost instantly. She quickly jabbed her hand, which was know becoming a large striped paw at the first man. The bolt of electricity hit her closet, lighting it on fire. Elizabeth lunged at him, damaging his face very badly, and jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 3: Guilt Trip

**HEY GUYS! I am super happy! Because I wrote this! Hope you all love this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Avengers or Spider-Man!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Janet careened over the high desert landscape, Pepper next to her in her Rescue suit.

"I feel guilty." Janet said, guilt flooding her tone.

"I know exactly how you feel." Pepper answered.

Peter was swinging through the trees, sometimes almost hitting the ground due to the height. His face, although unseen, was twisted into a frown by guilt. Soon they saw orange flames. Janet and Pepper looked at each other.

* * *

Elizabeth toppled out of the window, wings sprouting from her back as she shifted into a more human like form, until she looked like an angel. She glided the rest of the way down, tucking in her wings and running at an unrealistic speed through the brush. Tears streamed down her freckled cheeks as one of the men misfired into the barn. The barn erupted into a chaotic rein of fire, horses scattering about the burning grass. She spread her wings and flapped them as she ran, soon taking to the air. She wobbled, unused to the new limbs stretching off of her back. She flew higher and higher, her hair flying out behind her, her hands and arms blocking the dust picked up by the wind. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling on her stomach, and felt herself floating down.

* * *

Peter looked up in surprise. He hadn't been aiming that well. He had hit a bird. Well at least it looked like a bird. The bird started to decline as Peter tried to release the webbing, only to find it was clogged. The bird fell, and grew larger. Until it hit him. Elizabeth crashed into Peter full force, dazing him. She quickly tore the webbing off, and started to run again. Pepper quickly landed in front of her, but she just dodged, still running. Janet helped Peter of the dusty ground while Pepper chased Elizabeth. Pepper flew faster until finally she was at the same speed.

"Sorry." She muttered loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. The Pepper swooped down and grabbed her arms, dragging her into the air.


	5. NOTE TO MA FANS!

**HELLO ma friends! Snarky here! this is a note, hoping it wont take long, but:**

**THE PROLOUGE AND CHAPPIS 1 AND 2 HAS BEEN UPDATED! HUZZAH!**

**Anywho, thank you Guest (guest) for reviewing! I am glad that you are enjoying this so far and hope you still are!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I will try to at least once a week, or maybe more. **

**Again, I LOVE reviews, and have offered cookies and candy to those who review (lol)**

**Oh, one more thing... TONY!?  
**

**"WAT?"  
**

**DO THE THING FOR ME!  
**

**"Ok fine. Nigi here does not own us. Right Parker?"  
"Right!"**

**"Gosh, you agree to everything, no matter how true."  
**

**Stop fighting**

**"Fine."  
"Right!"  
**

**Whatever Pete**


End file.
